Locked Out
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: What has Sirius done to be locked out of the bedroom by Remus?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! These wonderful characters are only borrowed from the library....... they really belong to J.K. Rowling......... even Sirius, one of my beloved Three Muses........ I don't own "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding either. That is a good book! Kneel down and worship it!!!!!  
  
Warning: This is slash! If you don't like guys being together, I suggest you flee! Flames will be used by Sailor Mars to grill some fugu.  
  
Your Last Warning: Obviously, you like slash. Or else you would have turned back already.  
  
Locked Out  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a long, tiring day it had been, Remus Lupin reflected as he trudged up the path to his small cottage. A train ride to Diagon Alley, shopping, meeting Snape to get his next month's supply of Wolfsbane Potion... he shuddered. Snape had obviously been having a bad day too; even the ten minutes Remus had spent with him had been hell. Right now, all Remus wanted was a hot cup of tea and a good book - he was currently rereading "Lord of the Flies". A gruesome book, but it was interesting.....  
  
When he let himself into the cottage, he looked around in annoyance at the mess. Leave it to that man..... nothing ever got done while he was around.... well, *almost* nothing, Remus thought, blushing a tad at memories of last night.  
  
Remus headed down the hall to his bedroom, wanting to change into his favorite nightshirt. When he opened the door, a sultry voice inquired, "Rough day, love?" Remus sighed as he looked at the man sprawled on the bed.  
  
No normal person, woman *or* man, could have resisted Sirius Black at this moment. He was lying on their bed with one hand behind his head, the other hand holding his place in a book which rested on his chest. His long, silky black hair was spread over the pillows, and his midnight-blue eyes sparkled with mischief and arousal. His robes were slightly open to reveal the milk-white skin of his muscular chest, and the light of the lamp beside the bed glimmered on the plain gold band on the third finger of his left hand.   
  
But Remus Lupin was *not* a normal person.  
  
"Sirius," he demanded, "Is that my book?"  
  
Sirius made a show of holding it at arm's length and studying the cover. "Lord of the Flies. Why, yes it is!" He winked at Remus. "Bloody gruesome book, love. I never thought you'd be into this."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Sirius, I'm tired. All I want is tea, and my book. May I have it, please?"  
  
Sirius smiled seductively. "Come and get it."  
  
Remus marched over and made a grab for it, but he was no match for Sirius' lightning-fast reflexes. In an instant he found himself pinned down by his lover. Dammit, why was he so bloody *slow* after the full moon?  
  
"Sirius, not now," Remus grumbled. "Let me up."  
  
"Maybe later," Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
By now, Remus was *MAD*. All he wanted was some peace. Was that too much to ask?   
  
He may have been slow, but he was strong.  
  
Sirius suddenly found himself flying through the air, crashing into a wall with great force. Dazed, he realized he was now lying in the hall outside their bedroom. The door slammed shut, and the lock clicked. "Not now, you prat! I'm not in the mood!" Remus shouted through the door.  
  
Well, *that* was obvious. Sirius shook his near-waist-length hair out of his eyes and tried to stand up. Ow. No. That hurt to much. So instead he crawled to the door and called, "Remmie-chan? The door blew shut!"  
  
No response. Sirius began to whimper.  
  
"Love?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Umm... Master?" Sirius tried, blushing. That was a situation he *never* planned to get involved in again.  
  
Still, no response.   
  
Sirius was stunned speechless by Remus' refusal to answer. And being speechless was a *very* rare occurrence for the raven-haired Animagus. What had gone wrong?  
  
Very upset, Sirius scratched at the door with his fingernails. "Umm.. meow?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside, Remus was very calmly reading his book and sipping from a large mug of tea which he had magicked out of thin air. He was very good at ignoring people; a trait learned early during his first days at Hogwarts and honed to perfection thanks to people like Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Okay, he felt a tad guilty about ignoring his mate (he twisted the gold band on his own left hand a tad nervously at the thought), but the stubborn git needed to learn - not *everything* went Sirius Black's way *all* the time. So he put Sirius out of his head and continued reading, his mind lost on the island with Ralph, Piggy, and the littleuns.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was sitting in the hall, a pout darkening his irresistibly handsome face. Remus hadn't answered him for the last half hour. Sirius had even transformed into Padfoot and scratched at the door, but to no avail. Now there were deep grooves from his claws in the door. "Remus is going to *kill* me," he muttered, eyeing the ruined door. He got up and limped into the living room, and flopped down on the couch. Wizard photographs waved and mugged at him on the walls; Sirius looked longingly at one of him and Remus dancing at James and Lily's wedding.   
  
Okay, okay. So he hadn't been very sympathetic when Remus had come home tired. But Sirius had thought sex would have cheered him up.... "Hey, it always works for me," he sighed. His gaze wandered over to a smaller picture which stood on the coffee table. It was a picture of Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermione; the three of them were waving enthusiastically at the camera and eating ice cream, while in the background two redheaded twins were splashing water at another redhead with glasses. Sirius perked up a little at the picture, which Harry had sent to him and Remus just a week or two before the holidays ended. Then he had a brainflash. Of course! Ice cream... Remus loved ice cream, but what he *really* loved was the chocolate on top....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus set down his book with a content little sigh. His tea was gone, and the book finished. He supposed he'd better go find Sirius and apologize.  
  
He opened the door and saw -speak of the devil!- Sirius standing in the hall with a sneaky grin on his face and his hands behind his back.   
  
"Siri-love..." Remus said, "I'm sorry I was so mean, but I needed a break...... do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do," Sirius replied, his grin widening.  
  
Remus' eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"  
  
Sirius proudly held out a brown squeeze bottle, and Remus read the label out loud. "Hershey's Chocolate Syrup....." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then.... get your arse in here..."  
  
"I knew this would win you over," Sirius said happily.  
  
"Just take off those robes and open that chocolate syrup, before I change my mind...."  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. - I don't own the Hershey's syrup either. 


End file.
